Camelot's Destiny
by Christina salvatore
Summary: Arthur returns to find a daughter Gwen raised fighting with magic to defeat Morgana who has Guinevere! will Arthur defeat Morgana and save Gwen...not to mention get to know this stubborn teenage daughter of his
1. Awake once and future King!

**I hated the end of Merlin, so here is what I think should have happened.**

**chapter one: awake Once and Future King! **

death is peaceful, although he wasn't dead yet Arthur Pendragon

knew it was only a matter of time. then he heard the voice. "Awake

Arthur, once and future King." he opened his eyes and beheld a young

woman, her long auburn hair flowed around her, her silver dress

flickered to reveal one of green. Arthur sat up. "who are you?

Where am I?" he asked She smiled "I am the spirit of Camelot, but call me

Lily, It's shorter. as to where you are...you are between life and death,

whether you live or die however is up to you." Arthur blinked

"Wait, Spirit of Camelot?" " the first queen of your Kingdom put a protection spell

to protect magical beings from those who would

believe Magic is evil." "but Magic is evil, It killed my Father and killed my Mother."

she sighed, "Arthur! if a man kills a family with a sword

is the Sword Evil?" he blinked "no the man is."

"right, Magic is a weapon, it in and of itself is not Evil, the one who used it to kill is. so

why punish those using it for good, when some would abuse it's power.

the daughter your wife carried was born of magic. will you kill

her?" Arthur looked stunned. "Gwen had a Child?!"

Lily laughed, "the Princess has been foretold by many.

here" she led him to a pool which shimmered and reflected images to them.

a young girl appeared, the remaining Knights bowed to her,

she carried Excalibur and the blade sparkled in the sunlight. long golden hair hung past pale arms,

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and

laughter. she wore armor and sparred with Leon.

Swords clashed as she fought a monster, blue eyes turned Gold as she fought with a

renewed Morgana. then the pool went dark. "that is your daughter. Honest, Kind, Gentle, and Loving like her Mother, Just,

Strong, and Wise Like her Father.

the question Arthur Pendragon, Once and future King, Is will she know her father." she smiled and

began to dissipate "Oh and Arthur, She will have strong knights to protect her Gwaine is alive

and Merlin has stayed with you all this time.

tell Merlin that the Lady of the Lake awaits him at the mountains pool. Awake Once and Future King."

Arthur awoke to Merlin's worried face. "Arthur! your Alive!" "yeah, I noticed. So who's the Lady of the Lake?"

**so Yes No maybe so? well review and tell me if I should continue **


	2. Princess Adalia

**Aw! already two reviews! you guys are awesome **

* * *

Chapter two

Leon's POV

Walking through the castle Leon reviewed the summons the princess had sent him.

_Leon, gather the knights and meet me in _

_the counsel room, I have something to show you. _she was like her father, brave and just.

but sometimes she could be rather bossy, he had seen her grow from a little angel to someone

who could wield Excalibur better than most of the knights could wield a sword. as he entered the counsel room

she ran to him, "Leon! thank goodness, she barely allowed him to bow before she turned to grab something from the table,

it was a scroll they had received from Morgana, claiming she held the Queen, they all had the scroll memorized and the counsel was

still discussing if it could be Morgana alive again, he looked at her "Princess, we all saw Morgana defeated,

I'm sure the Queens fine and someone took advantage in her absence." she turned to him "Leon we can't take that chance!

Morgana threatens to kill Mother on the night of the full moon, that's only a week away! we have to do something!"

**the Princesses POV**

it was then that the rest of the knights assembled, along with the counsel of Camelot.

bowing to the princess (and in her mothers absence regent)

of Camelot, then they all proceeded to tell her that Morgana had died and

the thought of her mother being taken was ridiculous, Leon sighed. they all thought of her as a child, though to be fair so had he,

and she was indeed young...but she wielded Excalibur and led the round table, and they were acting as though she was some innocent child.

the Princess stood, "thank you for you're counsel, my knights and I will confer at the round table to make a decision."

then she looked at the knights and left for the small antechamber that held the round table, the table

was large and beautiful, the knights all hung

their swords at the backs of their chairs, the round table was made up of

her most trusted knights, they protected her and taught her, with them she

could be herself, and they all called her by her name. not Princess or highness but Adalia. her Mother had

chosen the name to honer her father, Gaius

had told her that in the old religion Adalia meant Noble and Strong so when Gwen saw her eyes flash gold

she had said that it was fitting to name her

daughter in the tongue of the old religion. she thought all this as she walked to the table

sitting gracefully she suddenly slouched.

Elyan was the first to speak, "Adalia? are you alright?" she sat straight again,

"I've been using all my magic to try to find her,

and I still don't get anything...I know she's alive but then something blocks my sight

and I lose her." then Percival spoke up

"Adalia the kingdom needs you, wearing yourself out will not help anyone, you're Mother can handle herself."

then Gwaine spoke up "yeah Del, and besides if the Queen does need help something will show up to help you." then Gwaine left to refill his bottle.

Leon nodded, "if you wish we shall continue searching for news, and besides,

it seems those Cou

* * *

nselors have forgotten who is regent,

we need to remind them who is Princess." at that moment Gaius came bustling in with

two men and a woman, the knights stood up in shock, "King Arthur!" Leon exclaimed and I gasped, this

was my Father!? as a Child the knights had told me of him, and I had wondered

what he was like, but I thought he had died at the battle with Morgana. at that moment

Gwaine came wondering back in, he saw the men and dropped his bottle

"Merlin!?" asked Gwaine "am I drunk?" Adalia turned to him...Gwaine, you're always drunk!" they all laughed and Gwaine said,

"well Del it's easier to block out your girlie yells when I'm passed out!" Leon laughed "Gwaine the way you tease

her she might decide to drink again" Adalia rolled her eyes, "it was one time and I swear it was Gwaine's fault!

I could have sworn there was cider in my cup." Arthur laughed "Gwaine." he said making a mock stern face

"did you get my daughter drunk?" they all laughed as Gwaine nodded sheepishly, but Arthur was watching Adalia and saw her start as he called

her his daughter. he had heard the knights speaking to her as they neared the chamber through a

secret passage he had installed to get into the counsel chamber. Gaius had explained the situation with Gwen,

and Arthur was proud of his young daughter, he had become king in his twenties and he had felt over burdened sometimes.

he turned to the knights and was about to speak when the window crashed open and a small bird flew to Adalia.

she took the paper tied to his leg and set him down on the table, sitting down she read the letter the bird chirped and without taking

her eyes from the missive she waved her hand and spoke, "_tru im cantotom"_ the bird chirped again as a bowl of water appeared.

and Adalia stiffened. "the druids saw Morgana enter the forest...exactly where my Mother had entered before!"

she looked up and Arthur saw her eyes glisten with tears. "Morgana has Momma!

* * *

**you guys are lucky! this is the longest chapter I have ever written! please Review, **

**I will ignore flames because "sticks and stones may break **

**my bones but words can never hurt me" **

**and if you don't like my story don't read it.  
**

**and thank you to my two first reviewers...I don't know you're names but thank you! Cookies! **

**Christina Salvatore. **


	3. Sorry!

**OK I feel bad...but here are the answers to you're questions **

**Yes Arthur is worried and they will save Gwen  
**

**Arthur has been dead 14 years and Merlin stayed at the lake,**

**Arthur was brought back because Camelot needed him. **

**Morgana was never truly dead, no Mordred did not return,**

**Gaius came across Gwaine on his way to Camelot and saved him with magic. **

**Arwen's future remains to be seen and all I can say about Adalia is that she will be a total daddies girl. **

**thanks for the reviews!  
**


	4. Plans

**I'm Back! OK so here we go. I'm sorry for the delay, my life has been really hectic lately **

**and I had a minor case of writers block. but I'm back now and although chapters **

**might not be long I will be updating as often as possible, please read and Review.**

* * *

chapter 3

Arthur's POV

his first impulse was to go to his daughter, but Leon got there first, "let me see the letter."

Arthur was shocked at the tone of his voice but Adalia handed him the letter, she than turned to Gwaine.

"the counsel will want to know about this." Arthur spoke up, "I can tell them," she turned to him and shook her head,

"I think we have to keep you hidden for now...Aunt Morgana has known far to much to be acting on her own."

Leon looked at her, "you think we may have a spy?" she nodded, "and it might be one of the counsel members,

and if it is the moment we tell them about Father then Morgana will know." Gwaine looked confused,

"then how will we get Gwen if the counsel is going to report our plans to Morgana?" Elyan nodded,

then asked "we will be getting you're Mother." Adalia smiled "yes Uncle we will, Father will stay hidden, and we will tell the counsel

that we plan a full frontal assault on Morgana's camp. then Uncle Merlin," (she gave a smile in Merlin's direction)

"and Father will go in the back to get Mother." she turned to Arthur, "if that's all right with you?" Arthur nodded "I think it's fine.

but if you plan to assault the Camp they will know your coming and prepare for it." she nodded, "I'll have Aithusa attack from above and

take out the back line. and I have magic reserves that will allow me to keep Morgana busy." Gaius looked at Adalia. "Princess." his voice had a slight

warning tone to it and she turned to him, they had a silent conversation for a moment and she nodded to him. "I suppose

we'd better tell the counsel our decision. she turned to Arthur, "I'll return in a moment," she got up and left the room.

* * *

Leon's POV

the princess was shocked and tired but Leon had watched her grow up and knew her moods

and moves. as she left the room her body language told him she would definitely be asking many

questions about Arthur later when she had him alone. and as he looked at Elyan he knew they would both be

speaking to her about her habits before this attack was over, he also knew that Arthur assumed that Leon would be leading this

attack, and that Adalia would fight with him about this. Leon knew that with Gwen gone it was up to him and Elyan to get Adalia

to even acknowledge her Father. and he did not look forward to the talk they would have about this. he briefly considered letting Elyan

do it but then decided that letting his fellow knight deal with the teenaged princess would be cruel and unusual punishment.

letting the princess at her angriest alone with Elyan would probable be dangerous for Elyan.

* * *

Adalia's POV

she had been rude, she knew she'd been rude. yet right now she didn't feel as bad as she probably should.

he had missed her whole life, granted he was dead but still she couldn't just let him into her life, the last time she'd

done that with someone it had taken Four months for the knights and her Mother to pick up the broken pieces of her heart.

and she had almost killed her Mother...hormonal teenaged girls with magic who'd had their heart broken and a worried

mother who got a little to protective was NOT a good mix. the knights had had to restrain her, and it had taken them three

hours to calm her down to a point where she could be reasoned with...the knights had taken time off to go on a "hunting trip" the boy in question

had sent a note apologizing for the lies he had told. the knights delivered the letter themselves and were very proud

of themselves. still, the princess of Camelot did not let people into her heart without an assurance that it was safe.

* * *

**yes, Adalia has a fragile heart. the knights are like overprotective big brothers. **

**I think Leon and Elyan will definitely be talking **

**to their princess in the near future,**

**Arthur and Adalia will be growing closer as this story continues. **

**and yes I have decided to add more Arwen.**

**as always please R&R **

**CHRISTINA SALVATORE **


	5. planning for a journey

**first, thank you larasmith for the review, I was very happy to receive it. second. **

**I have a lot of stuff on my hands so updates will be as frequent as possible. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Adalia's POV

she should have known something was wrong when Leon and Elyan asked to talk to her the meeting with the counsel

she led them to the one place she would talk, her Mother's garden. Gwen had planted it to

get away from life as Queen, and to spend time with her daughter. Adalia turned to see both knights giving her a "look."

they had many "looks" and none of them were good. this one said they would be saying things she wouldn't want to hear,

"what!" she asked, "you need to give him a chance," Elyan nodded, "he is you're Father." she sighed,

"I know, but I can't let him in, what if he ends up being an illusion or something. I can't afford to have a breakdown while Mamma's

in danger," Leon and Elyan shared another "look" then they both turned to Adalia. "Angel" he said, and she started at the old nickname

"you can't keep holding back because of one jerk, and you are to strong to breakdown a second time because of something like that...lastly

Arthur is not that kind, he would rather die than hurt someone he loves, and he loves you." she nodded,

"alright I'll try to deal with this better

but I don't think that it's a good idea." Leon nodded,

"your opinion will be duly noted," Elyan grinned "and ignored, now go talk to him."

* * *

Arthur's POV

he watched Gaius give Gwaine a glare, "don't forget to remind her to up the spells on her walls,

I think she's weakened them." Arthur frowned, why would she have spells on her walls?" Merlin turned to him.

"she has nightmares, and no amount of potions or magic will keep them away, so Gwen moved her into the room adjoining yours

and Adalia put up spells to keep her screams from waking her Mother and the castle." Arthur nodded and would have asked about his daughter

but she entered the room. "the counsel has accepted the story and are sending scouts for Percival and our Druid friends.

and I'm planning on going to find Aithusa and her hatchlings." she turned to Arthur, "Mamma's room is on the third floor, I'll walk you up."

Arthur found himself walking in between Leon and Elyan with Gwaine behind and Adalia next to Leon,"what time can you be

ready to leave tomorrow Uncle Elyan?" she asked, "I'll have someone ready to go with you, but I can't leave Camelot" she turned to look at him.

"alright, just don't send me with one of the trainees...last time I rode with one of them I managed to terrify him."

Leon looked at her, "when was this? and how did you scare this one off?" she smirked, "last month, I was showing him

Dragon speak...how was I to know that Aithusa would show up and roar at him?" Gwaine laughed, "almost as bad as us playing tricks on

Mordred, when he first joined the knights" she turned to Arthur, "this is you're room. goodnight." turning she walked into the one

next door. Leon sighed "don't mind her, she's just in shock." Elyan nodded, "how soon will you be ready to ride?" at Arthur's look he elaborated.

"she needs time to get used to you, and she can't do that if she isn't around you. so you will be going to protect her from the wild.

besides, I can't spare any knights. and since you are supposed to stay hidden this works out well for everyone." Arthur nodded, "I suppose,

I'll need something to do besides worry about Gwen."

* * *

Gwen's POV

as she sat in the dark cell with nothing to do, she thought of her daughter often, her worry was not for herself

(she knew she would see Arthur if she died,) but for her daughter, thinking of Adalia she began to smile. she was so much like Arthur

it hurt to watch her sometimes, but watching their daughter...Arthur's daughter, gave her more joy than anything

she'd ever known. thinking of Adalia her thoughts turned to Arthur. and she felt a tug in her heart. missing him was something she'd

always known...knowing she could not have him, having him and losing him because of Lancelot, and then having him and hearing he'd died.

but after he'd died she'd had Adalia, to cuddle and teach, to love forever. again that tug came to her heart. Adalia needed her father,

and Guinevere would give her life to bring Arthur back.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duh! well there you go, another chapter up. **

**"next time on Camelots Destiny" **

**will Arthur and Adalia grow closer?  
**

**will Gwen stay strong? **

**Will Aithusa kill them on sight? **

**find out in the next chapter of Camelots Destiny.**

**MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC **

**as always R&R **

**Christina out! **


End file.
